Daddy's Girl
by Zoryan El Muerto
Summary: After her defeat at the hands of KO and his friends, Fink realized that she made fun of KO for something she wished she had with her boss. And she lets out these weird emotions to an unlikely source. Aftermath of KO vs. Fink, slight Fin-O with a look into Fink's relationship with Venomous. Still waiting for Fink to have her own character slot.


**Aftermath of KO vs. Fink. If you haven't seen it yet, then here's a spoiler warning. Go watch it before reading this, don't trash me for it. **

"Stupid...… KO...….. stupider… friends...….stupidest...… love... cannon!" Fink grumbled as she lied face down in the pod bed in her room, surrounded by the many presents and weapons she has gotten over the years. To say she was down was an understatement, she was downright miserable. She wanted to show that bodega baby that just because your mommy's there doesn't mean things are all sunshine and cupcakes, but then those idiots have to come in and turn her hatefully words into a hideous positive.

What was so great about parents anyway? With their gifts, and words of wisdom, and their unconditional love, and...… .and...… and...…

'Oh, who am I kidding?' she thought depressingly to herself as she rolled over onto her back. She knew she made fun of KO and his relationship with his mommy, because "Don't!" she yelled at the author. She- "Don't you dare finish that text!" I was just gonna- "STOP OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

Okay.

"WHY DOESN'T BOSS SHOW ME THAT KIND OF LOVE!" she yelled, then she went eyed as she realized what she just did. She quickly clamped her hands over her mouth, and hastily scampered to her door to make sure no one heard her. She didn't see anybody outside her door, so she was good. She closed the door and trudged her way to her bed, sitting on the edge with a look of defeat. "Just go ahead author." Alright, if you say so.

Fink has been with her boss for a good portion of her life, the two have had what can be called a father-daughter relationship. After her parents passed when she was young, Venomous was the one who found her in the garbage cuddling a doll made of trash. Since then he gave her a home, and job, gifts, food, etc. Things were swell back then.

But that all changed when her boss and Box-brain mad merged, now he spends all his time coming up with new ways to attack some dumb plaza. He's too tired to spend any time with her, and she hated it. Even though mocked KO for the love his mommy gave him, she never really got that kind of treatment from her boss. The boss that, she considers as something more than that. A friend, a companion, a father. She would like a cupcake every now and then, she would like a nice quiet activity with Venomous, or at least a hug. Was that really too much to ask for?

If she was really honest with herself, she was actually kind of jealous of KO. He has a supportive parental figure that loves him, a boss that considers him his own child (unlike hers), friends that are always there for him when he's feeling down. But what does she have, a guy that hardly acknowledges her now, a doofus that works with her boss, robot housemates. And one of them only ever says one thing!

Even though she always fights with him and makes fun of him, KO is probably the closest thing she has to...… she sighed as she turned on her side, and reevaluate what's gonna happen in the future.

(after hours)

KO was whistling a tune while he grabbed a plunger from the supply closet, Rad and Enid already went home so he volunteered to clean the store after work. He already swept the floors, polished the counter, restocked the inventory, organized the inventory, replaced the bat traps in the attic, replaced the rat traps in the dumpster out back, cleaned the dumpster, and dusted off Mr. Gars collection of knickknacks in his office. All that's left to do is clean the bathrooms, especially stall #2.

Just as he opened the door, he jumped in surprise when a wet and soaked Fink appeared in the middle of the washroom. His surprised turned into seriousness as he took a battle stance, but that seriousness morphed into confusion when he saw the look of depression on her face. "Um, what's going on? Are we gonna fight?"

She lifted her head and turned to the boy, "We need to talk." he raised an eyebrow at that statement.

-5 mins later-

"... I just feel like, that we've just drifted apart. I never had this feeling since I became his minion, but I just have this cold dead feeling in my chest and I just don't know what to do." she finished, she was laying on the counter looking up with a lost look in her eyes. Next to her sat KO in a therapist's sweater, glasses, and a notepad on hand. He scribbled the last piece of the story, nodding with intrigue.

"Wow, I never knew that villains came harbor such emotions." KO said in awe, "And you call me a momma's boy." he then teased.

Fink sighed, "Listen KO, all that stuff you here about villains not having souls or feelings or hearts. Well, that's not entirely true. There are some of us that just hate and despise everything, but for the most part we're just people with lives and families of our own." she turned her head to face him, "You know, your lucky to have a parent that loves you. And I guess I only made fun of you for it, because..." she looked away.

"... Because you don't have that kind of support?" KO guessed, to which she hesitantly nodded. "But what about Pr. Venomous? Isn't he like your dad? He gives you free food and rent, he gives you gifts, what more do you want?" he questioned.

"Attention." KO went wide eyed at that, Fink sighed "I don't want a death ray, or trampoline, or particle detensifier ray. I just want his attention. I want love, I want what you have! I want a loving set of parents, I want friends, I want unconditional love, I want cupcakes!" she then cried into her hands, "WHY AM I EVEN TELLING YOU THIS!?"

KO sat there shocked at what he was seeing, a villain... crying? Seems even evil can have weak moments too, he figured that all villains didn't have hears or souls. They didn't have emotional problems, but look at Fink. She looks so miserable, ranting about her problems to a semi-pro hero because she has no friends or family members for her to rant too. He thought that she looked, kind of cute when she lets out those feelings instead of bottling them up. Rad and Enid always tell KO their problems, because they trust him. And he trusts them with his problems, but Fink has no one. No one to make her feel better, no one to let her know she's special. That's really sad, living a life with no real friends. Nobody deserves such loneliness, not even her.

Fink sobbed, humiliated that she's doing it in front of another living being, much less a hero she's tormented and verbally abused for something she doesn't have. She then felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her, her mind went blank when she saw that she was being hugged. Hugged by KO, hugged by a hero! She screamed and tried to pry herself from the grip, but KO just locked his arms around her small frame but muscular frame. She tried to hit him to make him let go, but her attacks were losing their luster until she eventually gave into the hug. She wrapped her own arms around him, along with her tail around his midsection before she cried into his shoulder. Her tears and snot getting on the sweater, but he didn't care. KO patted her on the back gently, happy that he helped her break through this wall she's built around herself.

"There, there. Let it all out." he whispered to her, before feeling her blow her nose into his brown locks. He ignored that and just kept her in his warm embrace. She pulled herself out of his shoulder, a trail of snot trailing from her nose to his shoulder. He pulled a tissue out and gently wiped it off her, she let out a little blush at the action. And the warm smile that he gave her, she was to tired and emotionally to punch him right now. "We can be friends."

She turned away from the suggestion, but still in his arms. "B-b-but, (sniff) I-I-I-I-I'm a v-vil-villain and you're a he-her-hero!" she hiccupped through that.

"So, that doesn't mean you can't come to me with your problems. I'm always there to help people whenever they need it the most, and you're no different Fink." he countered. "We all deserve a friend, because friends make your life better." he retracted his arms from her, she immediately felt cold without the touch. "And her, just tell Venomous how you really feel. Whenever he's not busy, just let him know that your not just his minion. Your practically his family, if Boxman can give his robots fatherly love when he's not attacking the plaza, what's stopping Venomous from giving you that same treatment." Fink let out a small smile from that.

"Okay."

"And hey, if you ever feel down or troubled. Don't feel ashamed to let me know, cause I'll always be here to listen. That's a promise, and I never break a promise." KO promised, Fink nearly let out a few tears.

"Thanks, KO. I really needed that. You're actually not that bad for a momma's boy." she gratefully said.

"Your welcome." he said before she hopped off the counter and walked out the door towards the evil factory across the street. KO waved her good bye before going back to cleaning the latrines.

"Oh, before I forget." She came back and kicked him in the nuts, he winced in pain "That's for shooting me with a love cannon!" he grabbed onto the counter, holding his family jewels in pain. He then felt a soft pair of lips pressed against his, and his brain instantly shutdown. Fink pulled back with a blushing smile, "That's, for everything else." she chuckled, she then went threatening "But seriously, never tell anyone about this! Especially those idiots you call friends!" she then went back to cheerfully "Byeeeeeeeeeeee~"

KO watched as she skipped off to the factory. KO held a hand up to his lips, wondering to himself what he got into. His mom always told him that when two people kiss, it means they have very deep emotional feelings for one another. So does that mean that? He shook his head at the concept before limping back to the bathroom, the kiss still on his mind as he drove the plunger into the toilet. However that wouldn't deter him from helping out his... what do they call those things that both help each other yet can't stand the sight of that same person? Frienemy? Enem-friend? He would have to ask his mommy about that.

(back at Boxmore)

"Fink, are you in there?" Venomous knocked on the door, exhaustion and guilt evident on his purple face. "Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you. If you aren't too mad, maybe... maybe we can make just 1 cupcake?" he didn't hear anything, and he looked down to the floor and sighed.

"I'd like that."

He jumped and looked behind him to find a tear-filled smile on Fink's face, she then hugged his leg. He sighed before giving her a pat on the head, he then grabbed her hand and escorted her to the kitchen. He let out a small smile as he walked her through the halls of Boxmore, memories of when Fink was young going through his head.

Say what she will about KO being a momma's boy.

Fink was a daddy's girl.

**The end!**


End file.
